Unchained Destney 2: The power love Vs Evil?
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: A year or two has passed since the senshi returned to Toyco, but now they are starting to think that wasn't such a good idea. Their hearts had been left behind with the men they loved. Now negitive forceses are at work, trying once again to distroy the pl
1. help me please

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-gi-oh!" I do own Kayla, and the plot, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

A/n: this is the sequel to Unchained Destiny: The missing Link. You may want to read this before continuing.

* * *

Warnings: Standard warnings apply, this story will at some point feature adult content, such as sexual relations, mild langue, may be severe at times, and other adult themes. If you don't like reading such material I suggest you turn back now.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been nearly a year, maybe more since they had seen each other last. She did not remember, nor did she seem to care, as she continued to sweep. It'd been raining non-stop for a while now, but she felt nothing. It seemed as if almost every emotion had left her that day, held by another person, who she swore never to see again. She tilted her head to the heavens, stepping from the safety of the roof.

Rain instantly covered her pail frame, going through her cloths causing them to cling to her much like a second skin. Her body trembled involuntarily, but she appeared to take no notice of it. "Do you miss me, as much as I do you Seto…." Floated from her lips, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

She couldn't remember when she'd last spoke his name, the memories of their last encounter still fresh in her mind. Each time the thoughts entered her mind, she quickly remembered her anger also. Soon several tears joined the first as thoughts of what she'd given up seemed to echo in her head, causing her to feel the pain of loss over and over again.

"Rei-chan!" a voice called. "Rei-chan, are you ok?" it continued to call, and this call broke her from her thoughts.

Everything hit her at once, and suddenly she could feel how cold her body had become. She got to her feet not even realizing she'd fallen to her knees and replied to the person. "Hai, Minako-chan."

"Did you know your soaking wet?" the other girl questioned.

"no, must have spaced out again." Rei admitted fallowing Minako back to the safety of her bedroom in order to change her clothing.

As Rei's figure disappeared inside her closet, Minako continued talking kneeling on one of the mats on Rei's floor. "You're thinking about him again aren't you?" she questioned even though she'd already figured out the answer. "You should go to him, its quiet, I'm sure….."

"I can't do that Minako-chan… he hates me and everything about me. He's just like all the other men, selfish pigheaded and completely disrespectful to women. He doesn't know how to treat anyone properly, woman being the worst targets." Rei argued but in her heart it sounded like she wanted nothing more than to convence herself of that, then perhaps she could explain her way out of this pain.

"You know you're just lying to yourself." Minako continued "at least sit down and write to him…" she insisted. "at least….do that much. You don't have to mail it…..just try."

"Why should you care Minako-chan, shouldn't you be focousing on your singing?" Rei pointed out, now fully dressed, wet cloths ready for the hamper in one hand and a red pen in the other. In fact before Minako had even suggested anything, she'd been tossing that very idea around. Perhaps if she put her feelings down on paper, she could completely forget he ever existed and go back to disliking anything to do with the male gender in general. Discarding the clothing, she set to work putting pen to paper.. Minako smiled excusing herself confident that her friend would be ok.

She'd had been concerned when she'd seen all four of her best friends falling into similar states of deep depression. Fearing that she'd lose any one of them at any given time, she'd informed her manager she'd be taking time away from singing in order to assist her friends and make sure they'd be alright. As the shrine faded from view, the famous pop Idol could only hope that Rei would not be the first to fall.

* * *

Back in Domino, Seto had managed to keep himself busy between school and running Kaiba corp. Often he'd lock himself in his office, and not take any calls or handle any company business. Instead he spent those long hours glued in front of his laptop. Seemingly slaving away at some unknown project, not even his younger brother, Mokuba, knew off.

Ever since Hino, Rei had entered his life, she'd changed him in ways he'd never thought possible. She'd caused him to crack much of that hard shell he'd perfected over the years, and she'd even gotten him to smile and laugh, and take more value out of life. When she'd left it felt like a part of him had died.

"Why did I have to fight with her…" he questioned himself scolding himself while repeatedly pounding his fist into his oak desk until he bled. "I had to go and call her friends "worthless…"" he continued, as the sticky substance snaked its way across to his computer pooling just at its base. Many emotions seemed to explode inside of him as he fought to control it.

He increased his hours at the office, and took on extra work at school hoping that keeping busy would help him to forget. He had even hosted another terment, wondering if she'd show up and challenge him, but she never came. He spent many long hours in front of his computer, a blank page up as he thought of how to begain to appoligize for his actions, but nothing seemed to satisfy him. What could he say that wouldn't make anything worse? Nothing, nothing he thought of would seem to do. Finally he just began typing everything he felt, trying to describe his feelings, thoughts, and every emotion, into something as simple as spoken word… but…. He couldn't even seem to perfect that task. This only brought on more anger, and the cycle would repeat itself in a never-ending loop.

He stood, his body showing the signs of a person hanging by a thread. Unable to walk much less think, he left his office not bothering to hide his work. He feel into bed house shoes and all catching up on some long over-do sleep.

Seeing his older brother's office open for the first time in gods knows how long, Mokuba thought he'd help his brother out and shut everything down. A draft of a letter, written for Rei, lay displayed before him. The younger of the Kaiba brothers gave a knowing smile printing the letter before shutting down the laptop. Locking the office the child hurried down to an used part of the house. No one ever had ever used it before, and it'd been kept locked for as far back as he could remember, why remained to be unknown but the child had a good guess.

Hoping he was right, he unlocked the door, pushing and tugging on it, the sliding function being broken due to a serious lack of use. Mokuba cringed at the sound hoping it would wouldn't alert any other occupants inside the large home. So far it hadn't and he could breathe easy in the facts. A stench entered the young boy's nose, but he couldn't give up. "Bingo…" he'd whispered the room being exactly where he'd been searching for.

"Noah…." He called quietly, careful not to trip any of the many wires lining the steel flooring. "Noah, can you here me…" the child called covering his eyes a moment as the otherwise blackened room became bathed in light. The contents of the room becoming more visible, making walking a much easier task.

"I'm hear a young male voice replied, as an image flickered to life on a computer screen located in the center of the room. The image looking to be that of a boy with oddly colored hair. He appeared to look exactly like Mokuba, in size and age, but the young boy knew this image was not real. "What is it, have you come up with a way to rescue me?"

"perhaps, though I can't be sure, can you broadcast a hologram of yourself in another location? Say…. Another city in Japan?" Mokuba inquired hopeful his plan would work.

"I've never tried, I don't know that for sure…. Why?" the image replied.

"Seto is in trouble, and there is only one person that can help him now, but… she's in a shrine outside of toyco. I have a feeling that she needs him, just as much as he needs her but both are afraid to speak to one another."

"I can try, I don't know if I can, but I can try…" the boy commented. He longed to be free, but for that he'd need help.

* * *

Rei had been up all night writing. She had used about three pens and thousands of pieces of paper, to the point she couldn't even see her floor. Finally she'd finished her letter and prepared to mail it. ::Minako-chan had been right.:: she thought as she started to clean up her mess. As she swept she could hear the sounds of leaves moving but thought nothing of it.

"Rei…" a young male voice called out. "Rei…." It repeated.

Rei froze sinceses on high, she scanned the woods but saw nothing. "Who's there…" she called back.

"Rei… help me… help us… Rei… onegai…" the voice called again, but the young fire senshi couldn't place a face with the voice.

"Who are you show yourself!" she called much louder this time prepared to fight whatever she happened to see.

Off in the distance a figure started to fade in and out of view. Finally after several moments it stopped becoming solid. "Help us Rei…. Seto desperately needs you…." The image called. "I should know I'm his brother."

"Mokuba…. What are you doing out here by yourself…. Does Seto-…" Rei begun to scold the person, or rather the person she'd thought the image to be, but quickly stopped short when she managed to get a good look. "You aren't Seto's brother…. Tell me who you are or I'll…" she warned a scroll ready to fire.

"Yes I am, I'm seto's lost brother, or half brother… whatever you want to call it. As you know Seto was adopted, but I'm his father's natural child." The speaker continued. "I'm Noah… Kaiba."

"You lie… Seto never mentioned anything about this…." Rei backed up aiming the scroll. AC-"

"please help us Rei-sama…." The image stated before vanishing.

Rei fell to her knees all the pain flooding back. But, what could she do? Part of her felt perhaps this Noah was right, and part wanted to dismiss it being unable to face Seto. "Seto-…." She whispered once more standing. Taking a deep breath she looked to the skies. "I'm coming Seto please wait for me."

Resolving herself to her fate, she hurried back to the temple and begun packing. Minako had stopped by to see Rei and make sure she were ok, and had to smile at the site before her. "Rei where are you going?" she inquired.

"I have a mission I feel that Seto is in trouble…" Rei began. "Don't contact the others I must do this on my own."

Minako nodded not totally agreeing with the fire senshi's plans, but new that arguing wouldn't help.

Rei sat down pulling out and counting the money she'd been saving ever since she left Seto behind. She had a feeling she would need to return, and feelings such as those she never ignored. A silver charm bracelet glowed faintly in the early morning light, and Rei wondered if she'd have to put it to use.

::What could be going on….:: she thought. ::I'm coming, wait for me Seto…:: she added as she replaced her house shoes for street shoes those being the last to go in her bag before she headed for the train station.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as her feet pounded the pavement. As the train station came into view, she thought she saw a fimular pair of pig tails. As she neared the platform her suspicions had been confirmed. "Usagi-chan What are you doing here?" Rei called out. "I thought I told Minako-chan not to say anything

"She didn't…I….I'm going on my own Rei-chan…something isn't right." Usagi stammered gripping her bag tightly in one hand as their train slowed to a stop in front of them. "No one else knows… I didn't want to get anyone else involved if I don't have too." Usagi finished not looking Rei in the eye. She didn't want the fire senshi to yell at her for making a stupid mistake.

Rei placed a hand on the young moon bunny's shoulder. "I understand I'm getting the same feeling." She admitted. "our train is here we'd better be on it."

"Right…" Usagi agreed and the two senshi boarded the train that would take them back to where it all started.


	2. returning

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-gi-oh, I do own Kayla however. I also don't use

* * *

A/n: I don't know where I'm going with this story just yet, but I do know it will be a heavy romance. I've already chosen pairings. Again, I would like to point out this story goes out to my sister Jenna… whose inspiration caused me to write this. I will be using aspects, from the original anime and the Live action version. Personalities, will be taken from PGSM.

* * *

Warnings: Standard warning disclaimers apply, please see chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers. Again you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The second story window cracked open with little effort, four paws padding across to a bed. Its purple eyes scanned the spotless room, lit only by the mid afternoon sun streaming lightly through the now open window. The animal gazed around the room in a somewhat shocked state. Never had it ever seen the room been this clean. Normally it would be covered from floor to ceiling with various odds and end, which included clothes, books, plus god only knew what.

A slip of paper caught the keen eye of the animal and it effortlessly leapt from the bed to said desk where the paper neatly rested. She scanned its contents before doing a back flip of the desk, landing as a human appearing to be anywhere from ten to twelve years of age. Instantly, a cell phone appeared pressed to her ear. "Minna…" she called hurriedly into the phone, calling anyone that would answer.

"Luna….? **Doushita…?" a female replied into the phone.**

**"Its Usagi-chan, she's gone….again." the girl, now known as Luna replied in a panic, "She's taken everything with her, and left a note." She finished.**

**"Have you tried Rei's? Last time she ran off like this, she hung out there." The voice replied.**

**Iie, demo Mako-chan…." Luna began, "Watashi…. somehow…." She continued her voice low so not to alert the other members of the Tsukino residence of her existence.**

**"I'll go down, talk to them…. I'm sure its nothing." Makoto replied not seeming as concerned. She didn't doubt that Usagi just got angry with her parents again, and ran off in attempts to teach them some kind of lesson. She'd been known many times before to pull some kind of stunt. After hanging up with Luna, Makoto pulled up her phone's address book calling Rei. When it appeared Rei had her phone off, she tried Usagi, again, no answer.**

**Ami had also gotten the call promising Luna she'd check it out after cram school…but somehow knew what Usagi and Rei were really up too. Memories of what occurred in Domino, entered the young genius's mind memories that suggested that Rei and Usagi, and perhaps, even Kayla, would be wishing to return. Kayla, she would have been the most torn out of the three. For, Kayla loved George, but Princess Celine, Like Princess Serenity had their hearts with another. **

**::I can hope everything will work out all right:: Ami thought forcing herself to concentrate on what her teacher had been saying. She had become distracted the moment she learned Usagi had gone missing, and if her guess had been correct then Rei was with her. Having Rei with Usagi provided some conferment, but not enough. They would have to do something, but what.**

**After school, Ami pulled up her address book, she scanned the entries until she found the number she wanted. She hesitated hovering over the button that would send her call. She knew she should have deleted the number promptly after returning back to Juban, but felt perhaps it would be needed. Taking a deep breath she sent the call through. With each ring that passed her heart beat faster and faster, hoping more and more she would get a voice mailbox or a machine. But when a speaker responded she nearly lost all nearve.**

**

* * *

"Moushi Moushi Kaiba corp, Kaiba, Seto speaking." A male voice answered after about the third ring.**

**"Hai…ano..do you know if Tsukino, Usagi, or Hino, Rei is with you at all?" Ami inquired quickly before she could give herself the chance to hang up.**

**"Iie…. Not that I'm aware of, Gomen nasi, demo if they show up I'll be sure to contact you." Seto responded somewhat bitterly hiding his shocked expression.**

**"Arigatou…Kaiba-sama…" Ami replied carefully hanging up quickly. Seto's reply had made her feel edgy and she didn't want to further anger the man. He was well known for being short-tempered, and Ami feared she'd put herself on the receiving end of that temper.**

**Seto held the phone for several seconds allowing the dail tone to buzz in his ears. ::Rei here why?:: rang through his mind. Memories of the last time they'd seen each other flashed through his mind, including the end. They had left angry with one another, and now… Rei had come back. The question now, why.**

**"Kaiba-sama daijobou ka?" one of his employees inquired upon seeing him. This sudden sound snapped him out of his thoughts and he replaced the phone on its cradle.**

**"Hai, daijobou" he replied quickly returning to his normal self. "Gomen, I've got work to do." With that he excused himself searching any incoming trains, planes, or buses for the name Hino, Rei. Within moments, what that girl, ami, suspected had been confirmed. He reached for the phone, in order to return the call, but wanted to see for himself. Printing the information, he got into his car and drove to the train station to see for himself if Rei, had in fact returned.**

**::What are you doing Seto Kaiba:: his mind scolded::You don't still have feelings for her do you?::**

**::iie I'm doing this, I'm doing this for that girl, Ami, to ease her fears:: he argued with himself refusing to give into the fact that he didn't get a chance to determine weather or not he had feelings for her. Now, with the prospect of her return, feelings he were non-existence entered his mind causing him to become distracted. He gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had become white. Finally he arrived realizing only then he had nearly broken his hands due to the death grip placed on the steering wheel.**

**Carefully he parked the car his eyes searching for the girl that had unknowingly captured his heart. Not long after his arrival did he see what he'd been searching for. There admits the crowd of people stood a woman with dark raven-like hair. With her was yet another dark-haired woman whom he couldn't identify. He slowly approached his heart pounding so loudly in his chest all other sound vanished. "Rei?" came from slightly dry lips as he forced himself to speak aloud the name he hadn't spoken aloud in over a year.**

**Rei turned at the sound of her name, the crowed clearing just enough to force her to lock eyes with the man who had caused her to be on an emotional roler coaster for the past year. "Seto…..how?" was all she could force herself to say as Usagi appeared behind her.**

**"Rei-chan…?" the moon bunny called shaking her when the Miko didn't respond. "Rei-chan?!"**

**"Nani Usagi-baka!" Rei finally snapped her gaze forcibly torn from Seto's. "Look what you've done!"**

**"Gomen Rei-chan Watashi…" Usagi replied handing Rei the belongings she'd dropped when she'd caught a glance in Seto's direction. **

**Again Rei didn't respond, instead she forced her way through the many passengers coming and going in order to reach seto, suddenly feeling he'd leave her again. When she finally reached the place where the older duelist had been standing, she had been right. After he tore his gaze from her he departed feeling rejected unable to face up to his feelings. "Seto-sama matte!" Rei called.**

**Picking the forgotten belongings, from the street, Usagi raced to catch up with her friend. "Rei, onegai…slow down…" the smaller girl panted but Rei didn't seem to hear her.**

**Seto paused at the mention of his name steeling one quick glance over his shoulder. His heart begun to beat faster, for once again he'd locked eyes with Rei. He stopped allowing her to catch up. "What are you doing back here? Did you not say yourself that your friends were more important?" Seto hissed.**

**"I came back because I was told by your brother that you needed me, I…." Rei replied the full inpact of Seto's words finally hitting her.**

**"So now what you come back, only to leave again. I don't need that kind of person…. Good-bye Rei…." With those words, Seto turned on his heal but this time did not turn back.**

**"Demo Seto-sama…." Rei cried falling to her knees. "That's what I get for thinking I could ever open up to a man. I'm better off alone."**

**"Don't say that Rei-chan," Usagi cried just in time to catch up only to find Rei on her knees crying. **

**Rei's head snapped up, her eyes looking into Usagi's. "Did you not hear how he treated me, after I came all this way just to help him?" she questioned the young princess of the moon.**

**"Demo, Rei-chan, maybe his brother knows something Seto himself does not?" Usagi offered hugging her fallen friend. "Sometimes we can be in danger and not even know it." She offered hoping to calm the girl.**

**"Maybe….but…" Rei began quickly drying her tears. The sun had long since set, and the street lamps had been on for hours. The cool night air nipped at their skin causing small shivers. "At least we should just go and find a place to stay for the night, in the morning….we can sort this out.**

**"Right…" Usagi agreed and together the two friends set off in search of a hotel.**

**

* * *

Back at home, Seto burst through Mokuba's door startling the slumbering child. "What did you do Mokuba! I had just forgotten about her, and now she seems to think I'm in some kind of danger?!"**

**Mokuba sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What are you talking about Nii-sama?" the younger boy inquired his black hair falling into his face.**

**"You know what I'm talking about, Hino Rei came into town today saying she came only because "my brother" stated I needed her help."**

**::So my plan worked…:: Mokuba thought to himself before responding to Seto, "Demo Nii-sama, you do. I've seen how her disappearance has effected your-" but the child didn't get a chance to finish. He found himself flat on his back holding his now stinging face.**

**"Like hell you do Mokuba! Stay out of my personal affairs!" Seto snapped slamming the door as he left.**

**Mokuba sighed to himself padding his way into the adjoining bathroom to tend to his cheek. He had expected Seto to lose his temper, but he hadn't been expecting the slap. He guessed he'd deserved it, but in the end he prayed things would work out. Often Seto rarely approved of what his brother did, but later grew to appreciate it. He could only hope this time would be no different. Checking to be sure the coast was clear, Mokuba carefully walked down the hall sure not to wake his brother slipping into the secret room that kept his other so-called brother.**

**"Noah-kun…it worked, Seto-sama is pissed demo, he'll get over it I'm sure of it." Mokuba announced.**

**"That's great…. I want Seto-sama to be happy." The digital projection replied fading into view. "I hope you are alright though…"**

**"I'll be fine…" the dark-haired smaller child replied. "Seto-Nii-Sama may be rough sometimes but I know he cares, for me and for Rei-sama." Mokuba commented leaning against a wall.**

**

* * *

However, in a motel halfway across town, Rei felt completely different. After she'd had time to stop and think she had become angry, with herself, with seto, just everything. Usagi had tried her best to cheer Rei up, but she failed. Rei lie on one of the provided twin beds looking up at the square tiles above her. She had calmed considerabily but, now her true feelings begun to leak from their confinds.**

**"Rei-chan you know you shouldn't lie about your feelings." Usagi began.**

**"Who said I'm lying? Men are a complete waste of skin used only for breeding, nothing more and nothing less. They all think the same woman or week, I'd be better of a lesbian, or alone." Rei interrupted.**

**"Rei-chan!" Usagi squeaked.**

**"My dission is final. I plan on returning back home in the morning on the first train I can catch."**

**"Demo…Rei…ch…" but Usagi never got to finish her sentence. Rei leapt up from the bed and raced out of the motel. She didn't want Usagi, or anyone to talk her out of it. She knew if she stayed Usagi would manage the impossible.**

**

* * *

Seto could not sleep that night, Rei's words stung more then he would have liked to admit. Did he really hate her, or was it he felt angered she left him over her friends. Granted he should have been more understanding, but now he was too late. By now she'd be at the train station, but which one? Surely she wouldn't use the same one fearing I'd be there… Seto mused to himself. Why did this bother him, he needed no one, Rei's betrayal proved it. Or, did she really betray him? Other questions like this flooded the young Ceo's mind and before he knew it night had given away to day.****

* * *

Across town, Usagi tried one more time to convince Rei to stay, if only to help her. Rei still wanted nothing to do with Domino, but knew she couldn't very well protect her princess or leave her in a strange town all alone. She sighed, "Alright Usagi-chan I'll help you find Yuugi-kun, demo… once you're safe I'm returning home. I'm sure the other senshi are going out of their minds searching for us."**

**Usagi hugged Rei tight "Arigatou…" she then released the fire senshi. "I knew you would come through for me.**

**"You are my princess, I do this because I have too…" Rei replied putting her packed belongings back into the dresser located under the T.V. **

**Usagi felt a little taken aback by Rei's reply, had Seto hurt her friend that much, that she doubted friendship again? Perhaps, but Usagi couldn't let her friend suffer. She swore to herself she would solve this problem.**


End file.
